


Stephen's Hoodie - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you looking for?” Frank asked, leaning against the doorframe into their kitchen, trying not to get fixated on Stephen bending over.</p><p>“My hoodie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen's Hoodie - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Stephen was rushing around their apartment; various items of clothing flung over his shoulder, a pair of stiletto heels hooked around one finger.

“Uh, babe?” Frank tried, chasing after him.

“I’m busy Frankie!” Stephen called back, whilst searching through their clean laundry basket, filled with not-yet-put-away clothes.

“What are you looking for?” Frank asked, leaning against the doorframe into their kitchen, trying not to get fixated on Stephen bending over.

“My hoodie.”

“You mean my hoodie.” Frank grinned, discreetly picking the hoodie up from where it was draped, unnoticed by Stephen, over a chair. While Stephen wasn’t looking, he quickly shoved it up the back of his shirt. 

“Babe, we both know it’s mine.” Stephen muttered, sighing as he stood up, empty-handed. He glanced at Frank and poked his tongue out, before heading to check their tumble dryer. Just before he got there, he stopped in his tracks. He span around to face Frank, glaring. Frank smiled innocently at him, whilst subconsciously tensing his legs, ready to run.

“Frank.” Stephen said, with a steely voice, taking a step towards him.

“Yes hun?” Frank asked, with a cheerful smile.

Stephen glanced down to the slight bulge of his shirt on his back. Frank’s smile dropped and he ran for his life, with Stephen following him, screaming a battle cry. He heard the clatter of the heels hitting the floor behind him but he didn’t dare slow down. He sprinted down the corridor, sliding into their room and hiding on the other side of the bed, breathing hard and grinning wildly. The hoodie was starting to fall out of his shirt, and he shoved it back up and tucked his shirt in. Stephen quickly followed him in, and Frank could hear that he was barely out of breath.

Fit bitch. Frank thought enviously. His hurdling days were long gone.

“Frankie!” Stephen cooed, with a sing-song voice. Frank smirked as he heard the door close. He stood up, only to be jumped on.

“Oh my God!” Frank yelled, laughing. Stephen was latched onto his back, his long legs wrapped tight around his hips. “Stephen!”

“Give it!” Stephen giggled into Frank’s ear, unhooking his fingers from around Frank’s chest to tickle him. 

“Never!” Frank cried, and flopped back onto the bed behind him, Stephen still attached. Stephen gasped as Frank fell on top of him, but quickly caught his breath and rolled them over. Stephen smiled smugly as he sat on Frank’s back. Stephen shifted backwards and untucked Frank’s shirt, and pulled out his hoodie. 

“Frankie baby, you bought this on yourself.” Stephen whispered. 

Frank twisted to look at him. “Bought what onto myself?” He asked, somewhat looking forward to the answer.  
Stephen tossed the hoodie on the bed beside them, and leant forwards onto Frank’s back. Frank fell silent as Stephen began to press open-mouthed kisses to Frank’s neck. His hands snaked around Frank’s waist and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, and he began to gently nibble his ear lobe.

Frank groaned as Stephen’s hands splayed across his stomach and chest, brushing his nipples, nails dragging slightly at his skin. Stephen grinned at the noise, and slowly rocked his hips against Frank’s back, the movement pushing his shirt up further. Stephen pushed himself up and tugged the shirt off him, exposing Frank’s back. Stephen’s eyes trailed down the pristine skin, and he caught his breath as Frank flexed and his shoulder blades and his muscles rippled. Stephen marvelled at the beautiful man beneath him for a second. He pulled his own shirt up and over his head and discarded it, along with Frank’s shirt. 

He propped himself up on his knees and gently pressed on Frank’s side, signalling for him to turn over. As Frank twisted underneath Stephen’s legs, Stephen’s breath hitched as his hips pushed up against his groin. As soon as he was laid on his back, Stephen joined their lips in a gentle kiss, which Frank deepened hastily, his hands pulling Stephen closer. Frank’s hands quickly travelled to the waistband of Stephen’s skinny jeans, tugging the belt loops, dragging his hips towards his and arched his own hips up. Stephen gasped as Frank’s hardness ground into his own, and kissed him all the more furiously as heat filled his face. 

Frank felt Stephen’s chiselled, dancer’s stomach press into his own, now softer than it had been. He thanked every God he knew the name of for this masterpiece that was hovering above him now, face flushed and lips swollen. 

“Fucking hell, you’re beautiful.” Frank panted, cupping Stephen’s face with one hand, stroking the line of his cheekbone with a calloused thumb. 

“I love you so much Frankie.” Stephen replied, looking like the personified heart-eyes emoji that he was so fond of.

“Is this supposed to be a punishment? I’m going to get laid for stealing a hoodie?” Frank asked, confused, pushing himself up on his elbows.   
Stephen giggled and sat up, intentionally grinding down hard onto Frank’s pelvis, causing him to fall back again, gasping. “Jesus, fuck! Stephen, please...”

“Please what?” 

“Please- Please just... Just- Fuck me Stephen!” Frank panted, the pupils of his eyes blown wide.

Stephen slowly lowered himself so that his lips were next to Frank’s ear. “Is that what you want?” Stephen whispered slowly, before tracing his tongue around the shell of his ear. He rolled his hips a few times into Frank’s crotch, making Frank’s breathing stumble and judder. 

“Fucking hell, yes, God ye- Oh God!” Frank moaned loudly as Stephen slipped a hand into Frank’s jogging bottoms, taking a hold of his length and slowly pumping it. “F-Fuck Stephen, faster, shit...” Despite Frank’s pleas, Stephen, frustratingly slowly, continued to pull on his boyfriend’s erection. “Ste- Fuck, please!” 

“Please, what?” Stephen teased him, letting go of Frank completely. Frank whimpered at the loss of contact. He was so, so close, he could feel the release coming.

“Please, Stephen, do something, do anything! I’m- Fuck, I’m close.” Frank groaned.

“What do you want me to do, Frankie?” Stephen purred, pushing himself off Frank, and standing up.

“Anything, anything, please!” Frank yelled. The lust filled, deep voice that Stephen was talking in wasn’t helping, and he didn’t want to finish just from that. As gorgeous as Stephen’s voice was, it would have been a bit embarrassing. Stephen walked to where Frank’s legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, a tent in his jogging bottoms concealing his painfully hard erection. 

“You shouldn’t have stolen my hoodie then.” Stephen said matter of factly. He grabbed the said piece of clothing from the bed beside Frank, waved, and walked out the room.


End file.
